


Nurture life

by schrijverr



Series: Mechtober 2020 [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Brian is Delphi, Gen, Introspection, Mechtober 2020, The City, UDAD, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: UDAD & TreeIn the City Brian thinks about nature that cannot be found on this metal planet.
Series: Mechtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Nurture life

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!! :D

Brain hadn’t realized how much he would miss nature until he was without it.

Here in his temple under the moniker of Delphi, surrounded by too much metal and smoke he longed for his cabin at the helm where he had a little bonsai tree in a pot.

He hoped Aurora would make sure the spiders gave it water, he didn’t know how he would react when they left this unnatural planet and the tree he longed to see would be dead.

It’s such a small thing, just a little tree in a pot.

The entire crew had been living on the Aurora for millennia now, they roamed her metal hallways without any life except their own and that of the octokittens. One would assume they’d gotten used to it.

Still they stopped at enough planets with trees for them not to miss it and Brian had his little tree by the helm.

The bonsai tree wasn’t the only plant Brian had ever had, he always liked to care for a plant, to feel like they did more than just take life. 

That his metal hands could nurture life as well.

Whenever the plant got to big for him to keep he went to a planet where he would plant the plant in question so that it could continue to grow without him. He liked knowing that there were thousands of plants that helped life, spread out over hundreds of galaxies and that he was the cause of that growth.

Brian sighed and looked out the window to see the skytrain rattle by. He was high up, he knew that if he leaned out the window he wouldn’t be able to see all the way down. It would just be a metal shaft with no end in sight.

One of the priestesses that served him noticed his sigh and asked him if there was anything she would be able to do for him. He gave her a kind smile and said: “Unless you’re magically able to return nature to me, I doubt it.”

The girl nodded, then she started to say something, but bit her lip and stopped herself. After that Brian noticed her doing that a few times along with some glances she shot his way.

“You can talk to me if you’d like.” he told her kindly after a while.

She quickly looked around to see if none of the older priestesses would notice, then she asked: “Do you know or can you see what nature used to look like?”

Unable to stop himself from smiling, he told her: “I remember planets covered in only nature, no one had touched them yet and it was peaceful there.”

“Really?” the girl breathed, her eyes big and full of wonder.

Brian nodded and started to tell her all about the different sort of plants he had seen and cared for, enjoying how she would gasp and ask questions about everything while amazement shone clearly in her eyes.

He decided that this wasn’t so bad, he might not have a tree, but he could still nurture life and the wonder of plants, even if it was only in someones mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me so much life that I almost would believe I'm as immortal as this crew of space pirates, so thank you so much for leaving some if you did! <3 <3


End file.
